mensageiroswikiaorg_pt_br-20200216-history
12 coisas para fazer quando você é criticado
Nós seremos criticados uma hora ou outra. Algumas vezes com razão, outras injustamente. Algumas vezes, as críticas dos outros com relação a nós são severas e imerecidas. Outras vezes nós podemos precisar delas. Como respondemos à crítica? Nem sempre eu respondi bem e eu ainda estou aprendendo, mas aqui estão algumas coisas em que eu tento pensar quando os outros me criticam. thumb|left|398pxSeja pronto para ouvir (Tiago 1.19) Pode ser difícil fazer isso, porque nossas emoções se levantam e nossa mente começa a pensar em formas de refutar o que a outra pessoa está dizendo. Ser pronto para ouvir significa realmente tentar ouvir e considerar o que a outra pessoa está dizendo. Nós não simplesmente desprezamos a crítica, mesmo que ela pareça injusta e imerecida. Seja tardio para falar (Tiago 1.19) Não interrompa ou responda muito rapidamente. Deixe que a pessoa termine de falar. Se você responder muito rapidamente você pode falar asperamente ou irado. Seja tardio para irar-se Por quê? Porque Tiago 1.19-20 diz que a ira do homem não produz a justiça de Deus. A ira não fará alguém fazer a coisa certa. Lembre-se, Deus é tardio para irar-se, paciente e longânimo com aqueles que o ofendem. Quanto mais nós deveríamos ser. Não revide “Quando insultado, Jesus não revidava; quando sofria, não fazia ameaças, mas entregava-se àquele que julga com justiça” (1 Pedro 2.23). Ser injustamente acusado – Jesus foi e, ainda assim, continuou a confiar no Senhor e não revidou. Dê uma resposta gentil “A resposta calma desvia a fúria” (Provérbios 15.1). Seja gracioso até mesmo com aqueles que te ofendem, bem como Deus é gracioso quando nós o ofendemos. Não defenda a si mesmo tão rapidamente A atitude defensiva pode surgir do orgulho e da incapacidade de receber ensino. Considere o que pode ser verdade na critica, mesmo que tenha sido dita da maneira errada Mesmo que seja feita com a intenção de machucar ou de escarnecer, ainda pode haver algo que vale a pena considerar. Deus pode estar falando com você através dessa pessoa. Lembre-se da cruz Alguém disse que as pessoas não dirão nada de nós que a Cruz não tenha dito e, mais, que nós somos pecadores que merecem a punição eterna. Então, na verdade, qualquer coisa que disserem sobre nós é menos do que a Cruz disse sobre nós. Volte-se para Deus que te aceita em Cristo incondicionalmente, apesar de seus muitos pecados e falhas. Nós podemos ficar desanimados quando vemos áreas de pecado ou falha, mas Jesus pagou por elas na cruz e Deus se alegra conosco por causa de Cristo. Considere o fato de que você tem pontos cegos Nós não podemos nos ver precisamente sempre. Talvez essa pessoa esteja vendo algo que você não consegue ver em si mesmo. Ore acerca da crítica Peça a Deus por sabedoria – “Eu o instruirei e o ensinarei no caminho que você deve seguir; eu o aconselharei e cuidarei de você” (Salmos 32:8). Pergunte a outras pessoas as suas opiniões A crítica pode estar certa ou ser completamente incabível. Se essa é uma área de pecado ou fraqueza na sua vida, então outros terão visto isso também. Considere a fonte Não faça isso muito rapidamente, mas considere os motivos da outra pessoa, o nível de entendimento ou sabedoria, etc. Eles podem estar te criticando para te machucar ou eles podem não saber do que eles estão falando. Texto de Mark Altrogge, traduzido por Natália Moreira para o site iPródigo.com. Original =12 Things To Do When You’re Criticized= http://www.theblazingcenter.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/10/shootingtargets.gif We will all be criticized at one time or another. Sometimes justly, sometimes unjustly. Sometimes others’ criticism of us is harsh and undeserved. Sometimes we may need it. How do we respond to criticism? I haven’t always done well and I’m still learning, but here are a few things I try to think of when others criticize me. Be quick to hear. (James 1:19) This can be hard to do because our emotions rise up and our minds begin to think of ways to refute the other person. To be quick to hear means we really do try to listen to and consider what the other person is saying. We don’t just write it off. Even if it seems unjust or undeserved. Be slow to speak (James 1:19). Don’t interrupt or respond too quickly. Let them finish. If you speak too quickly you might speak rashly or in anger. Be slow to become angry. Why? Because James 1:19-20 says the anger of man does not produce the righteousness of God. Anger won’t make someone do the right thing. Remember, God is slow to anger, patient and long-suffering with those who offend him. How much more should we be. Don’t rail back. “When (Jesus) was reviled, he did not revile in return; when he suffered, he did not threaten, but continued entrusting himself to him who judges justly” (1 Peter 2:23). Talk about being unjustly accused – Jesus was, yet continued to trust the Lord and did not revile in return. Give a gentle response. “A soft answer turns away wrath” (Proverbs 15:1). Be gracious even to those who offend you, even as God is gracious to us when we offend him. Don’t defend yourself too quickly. Defensiveness can rise out of pride and being unteachable. Consider what might be true in the critique, even if it is given in a poor way. Even if it is given with the intent to hurt or mock, there still might be something worth considering. God might be speaking to you through this person. Remember the Cross. Someone has said that people won’t say anything about us that the Cross hasn’t said and more, which is, we are sinners who deserve eternal punishment. So actually, anything anyone says about us is less than what the Cross has said about us. Turn to God who accepts you in Christ unconditionally despite your many sins and failures. We can be discouraged when we see areas of sin or failure but Jesus has paid for those on the cross and God is pleased with us because of Christ. Consider the fact that you have blind spots We can’t always see ourselves accurately. Maybe this person is seeing something you can’t see about yourself. Pray about the criticism Ask God for wisdom – “I will instruct you and teach you in the way you should go; I will counsel you with my eye upon you” (Psalm 32:8). Ask others for their opinion Your critic could be right or completely off-the-wall. If this is an area of sin or weakness in your life, then others will have seen it too. Consider the source. Don’t do this too quickly, but consider the other person’s possible motives, their level of expertise or wisdom, etc. They may be criticizing you to hurt you or they may not know what they’re talking about. IASD.